JEBAL DDEONAGAJIMA, HYUNG !
by Kim Ji Yoon
Summary: Detik-detik Leeteuk akan enlist.. Bukan hanya ELF yang sedih tapi juga para member SJ. Dan mengapa Donghae terlihat diam dan sering melamun? Bad Summary... / Brothership / Friendship / SJ Member / ONESHOOT / DLDR..


**JEBAL DDEONAGAJIMA, HYUNG !**

**Main Cast : Super Junior's Members**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship**

**Warning : Bad Plot, Typo (s), Just For Fun**

**Disclaim : All Cast isn't mine! SJ hanya milik ELF selamanya! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash Anything in this FanFic!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOO ŠJ OOOooo**

Awan hitam dan hujan rintik menyelimuti kota Seoul hari ini. Sejak pagi sang mentari enggan untuk menunjukkan dirinya, membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin tanpa ada nya sinar hangat.

Sebuah apartemen yang di gunakan sebagai dorm bagi sekelompok namja yang tergabung dalam sebuah group boyband ternama Super Junior ini terasa begitu sepi dan sunyi. Apa mereka semua tidak ada di dorm? Mungkin saja..

Tapi tunggu.. Ada sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu keras dari ruangan tengah apartemen ini. Sebuah LCD TV tengah menyala di ruangan tersebut, dan menampilkan sebuah acara music yang cukup terkenal. Dan terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke TV tersebut, namun pandangan namja itu tidak tertuju pada TV yang menyala melainkan pada jendela besar yang berada di belakang sofa tersebut.

Namja berambut coklat kehitaman itu terus memandang keluar jendela, mengamati rintikan hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Terkadang ia akan menghela nafas berat tapi tak melakukan apa pun hanya duduk terdiam.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara beberapa langkah kaki menginterupsi kegiatan tenang namja itu. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menuju kearah pintu.

"Kamii pullaanng…" Eunhyuk langsung berteriak saat memasukki dorm dan langsung berlari menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya. Setelah Eunhyuk masuk, terlihat 5 namja lainnya datang. Leeteuk, Shindong, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin juga baru tiba di dorm mereka setelah menyelesaikan jadwal mereka hari ini.

Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Yesung langsung menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dan duduk di kursi meja makan bersama. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Shindong menghampiri Eunhyuk di sofa.

"Kapan kau sampai di dorm Hae?" Tanya Shindong pada namja yang sedaritadi duduk sendiri di sofa tersebut.

"Jam 6 tadi Hyung.." Jawab Donghae singkat. Shindong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah….." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di senderan sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah Hyuk-ah…" Balas Leeteuk sambil duduk di karpet berbulu di depan sofa tersebut. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wookie-ah.. Aku laparr.. Masak ne?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap Ryeowook dan tersenyum lebar.

"Arra.. Kalian mau makan apa Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat persediaan makanan di kulkas.

"Aku mau Bbokeumbbop!" Jawab Shindong sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Buat Japchae,, Wookie.." Timpal Eunhyuk yang sejak awal memesan. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan. Sungmin pun ikut membantu Ryeowook setelah menghabiskan hot choco nya.

Suasana pun hening.. Hanya ada suara TV dan beberapa suara dari alat masak.

"Waeyo Hae?" Leeteuk yang menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Donghae sering melirik dirinya dan terkadang kearah jendela. Dan pertanyaan Leeteuk itu membuat Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung pun mengalihkan pandangannya berfokus pada Donghae yang terlihat kaget.

"A-ah? Anii.." Ucap Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV membuat Leeteuk mengernyit bingung.

"Nanti malam kita latihan ne? Sejak kemarin kita tidak latihan.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap dongsaengnya satu per satu.

"Kangin Hyung dan Kyuhyun bagaimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Nanti akan ku hubungi agar mereka menyusul.." Jawab Leeteuk yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari setiap member. Mereka pun kembali menonton acara di TV kecuali Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang masih sibuk di dapur dan juga Yesung yang entah mengapa tengah memperhatikan tingkah Donghae yang sedikit aneh.

"Hae-ya, Gwenchana?" Yesung pun akhirnya bertanya ketika melihat Donghae hanya menatap TV di depannya dengan tatapan kosong seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Donghae yang tak sadar di panggil pun hanya terdiam masih memperhatikan angin yang lewat didepannya.

"Hae!" Panggil Eunhyuk sambil menyenggol lengan Donghae dengan sikutnya yang memang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Ah? Wae?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil mengerjap bingung

"Apa kau sakit Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk mulai khawatir pada Donghae. Donghae hanya diam sambil menatap Leeteuk dengan intens dan dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Donghae-ya.." Sekarang giliran Shindong yang memanggil.

"Ah.. Anii Hyung.. Aku baik-baik saja..hehe" Dusta Donghae sambil memberikan cengiran yang terlihat di paksakan, membuat Leeteuk, Yesung, Shindong dan Eunhyuk semakin mengernyit bingung.

Donghae yang sedikit tidak enak dengan tatapan mereka berempat pun hanya mengelus tengkuknya lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"Aku mau ke atas saja.. Aku ngantuk.." Ucap Donghae berniat kembali ke dorm lantai 12.

"Tidak ikut makan Hae-ya?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan raut cemas. Donghae hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan keluar dari dorm lantai 11 ini.

"Hae Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap meminta penjelasan pada Hyungdeulnya.

"Dia tidak sakit kan?" Timpal Sungmin lagi.

Sepertinya 2 namja mungil itu telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Shindong dan Eunhyuk pun langsung berlari menuju meja makan saat beberapa makanan sudah tersaji disana.

"Hyung.. Donghae terlihat aneh.." Ucap Yesung lirih yang memang hanya di tujukan pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya berat.

"Nanti aku akan bicara padanya.. Kajja, kita makan…" Ucap Leeteuk sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri dongsaengnya di meja makan.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

"Haahhhh…."

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil merebahkan tubuhku di single bed milikku. Aku lelah, sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah tadi siang perform stage untuk SPY di Music Bank dan setelahnya aku ada Promo drama terbaruku, lelah rasanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tidak bersemangat saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari menatap langit-langit menjadi menatap single bed di sebrang bed ku. Single bed milik Hyung kesayanganku, Siapa? Tentu saja Teuki Hyung.

Dia yang membuatku sedikit murung hari ini. Bukannya dia melakukan kesalahan padaku atau apa. Tapi tadi siang, setelah melakukan pre-record MuBank Teuki Hyung mendapatkan sebuah surat yang membuat hatiku sedikit tidak rela. Sebuah surat dari pemerintah Seoul. Sebuah surat pemberitahuan tentang tanggal enlist Teuki Hyung untuk menjalankan sebuah kewajibannya sebagai warga Negara Korea.

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang. Orang yang paling sering menemaniku, orang selalu memanjakanku akan segera pergi. Aku tidak akan melihat sosok itu lagi selama 2 tahun. Saat Kangin Hyung dan Heechul Hyung saja aku sudah menangis, bagaimana dengan Teuki Hyung? Aku belum merelakannya, aku tau aku egois, tapi 2 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Siapa yang akan menemaniku ke gym? Siapa yang akan selalu mengingatkanku untuk istirahat? Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Teuki Hyung bagiku.

"Hyung.."

Aku bangkit dari ranjangku lalu mengambil sebuah figura foto yang ku buat. Foto kebersamaanku dengan para member dan kebersamaanku bersama Teuki Hyung.

Memory ku terasa berputar kembali. Kenangan saat kami trainee bersama, kenangan saat Teuki Hyung selalu menemaniku yang penakut ini, selalu mengantarkanku kesekolah dan selalu menjagaku setelah Appa meninggal. Tanpa sadar beberapa tetes air mata melesat keluar dari pucuk mataku.

**Donghae POV End**

Krriiieettt

Pintu kamar mulai terbuka. Donghae yang menyadari itu langsung menghapus jejak air matanya dengan sedikit kasar lalu menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka, dan menatap sosok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menatap intens pada Donghae.

Leeteuk menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang masih terduduk dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sendu namun dibuat polos tersebut.

"Makanlah.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan sepiring japchae pada Donghae.

"Gomawo Hyung.." Donghae menerima piring tersebut tapi tak langsung memakannya melainkan piring tersebut di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

"Waeyo Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi sambil menunjukkan senyuman malaikatnya dan menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Aniyo.. Tidak ada apa-apa…" Ucap Donghae sambil membalas senyuman Leeteuk tapi justru membuat senyuman di wajah Leeteuk memudar.

"Kau sudah mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku eoh?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Anii Hyung.. Aku hanya sedikit lelah…" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis berusaha meyakinkan Leeteuk.

"Apa promo drama mu se melelahkan itu?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil dan duduk di ranjangnya sendiri menatap Donghae.

"Ne, sedikit…" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arrasso.. Kalau begitu istirahatlah, kau tidak usah ikut latihan malam ini.." Ucap Leeteuk

"Anii.. Aku ikut Hyung.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok.." Tolak Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jinjayo?" Leeteuk menatap Donghae dengan penuh selidik, Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu makan dulu, kau tidak boleh ikut jika tak makan.." Lanjut Leeteuk lagi sambil menunjuk sepiring Japchae yang masih terlantar begitu saja di atas meja. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Donghae langsung mengambil piring itu dan mulai memakannya, yah perutnya juga sudah minta untuk di isi. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum senang melihat itu, kemudian ia mulai bersender di ranjangnya memainkan smartphone nya.

Selama beberapa saat keheningan meliputi kamar bernuansa putih tersebut. Donghae pun telah menyelesaikan acara makannya lalu hanya memainkan smarthphone nya sambil sesekali menatap Leeteuk, berusaha menyimpan banyak memory sosok seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu tidak sebentar.

"Hae-ya, kenapa menatapku mulu eoh?" Leeteuk yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Donghae yang terus menatap dan melirik dirinya pun menatap Donghae tajam dan penuh selidik, Donghae hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya.

"Aniyo Hyung.." Ucap Donghae canggung.

"Katakanlah.. Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku kan?" Ucap Leeteuk masih menatap Donghae. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, bingung.. haruskah ia jujur tentang perasaannya bahwa ia tidak ingin Leeteuk pergi, ia terlihat sangat egois dan kekanakan bukan?

"Taka pa Hyung.." Jawab Donghae lirih.

"Jangan berbohong.. Kau bisa berbohong pada yang lain tapi tidak padaku…" Ucap Leeteuk telak membuat Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"I-itu.. Hyung aku…" Donghae masih ragu untuk membeberkan perasaannya saat ini, ia takut Leeteuk menertawakannya yang masih saja kekanakkan tapi ia juga tak bisa membohongi orang yang sudah dianggap Hyung kandungnya itu. Leeteuk hanya terdiam, menunggu Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hyung.. aku mau-"

"Teuki Hyung! Donghae-ya!"

Ucapan Donghae terputus kembali karena sebuah teriakan dari luar kamar mereka. Leeteuk dan Donghae pun menoleh kearah pintu dan muncullah Eunhyuk dari balik pintu.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kajja.. Kita jadi latihan kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Leeteuk dan Donghae bergantian. Donghae menghela nafasnya, lalu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Eunhyuk di ambang pintu.

"Tentu saja.. Kajja.." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun mulai melangkah pergi dari kamar itu. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengatakan apa Hae?" gumam Leeteuk, dan setelah itu ia bangkit dari bednya dan mulai melangkah pergi, menyusul dongsaengdeulnya.

.

.

.

**oooOOO ŠJ OOOooo**

Malam semakin larut, udara dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 11:00 p.m KST, waktu yang cocok untuk tertidur diatas ranjang. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi 9 orang namja yang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, ruangan polos yang hanya terdapat kaca besar, dan audio visual.

9 member Super Junior ini tengah melakukan latihan di sebuah ruang latihan dance di gedung SM. 9 member? Ya, saat ini Siwon tengah melakukan syutting nya kembali di Taiwan.

Beberapa kali mereka berdikusi tentang choreo yang akan di lakukan dan juga melatih kekompakan di antara para member. Sudah 1 jam lebih mereka berada di ruangan ini.

"Wuuahh, lelaahh…" Kyuhyun langsung menyenderkan punggungnya di kaca dan meminum sebotol ion water hingga habis setengah.

"Kita masih belum kompak di part terakhir.." koreksi Shindong sambil melihat rekaman latihan mereka.

"Istirahat sebentar ya Hyung.." Pinta Sungmin sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun mulai terduduk di lantai ruang latihan, melepaskan lelah yang mendera.

"Yesung Hyung.. part tengah antara nada dan gerakan juga sedikit tidak mix.." Ucap Eunhyuk yang juga memperhatikan rekaman bersama Shindong dan Kangin.

"Arra.. Aku sudah sadar itu.. Kyu.. kau saja yang lakukan adlib di part tengah ne?" Perintah Yesung sebagai pengontrol vocal mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Mereka pun kembali terdiam sambil memperhatikan rekaman latihan.

Kyuhyun sudah menguap beberapa kali saat ini, namun pandangan nya teralih pada namja yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Ia memperhatikan Donghae yang terlihat sedang melamun dan menatap kosong botol ion water di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Hae Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol lutut Donghae yang memang duduk bersila itu dengan kakinya. Donghae pun terlihat sedikit kaget namun ia langsung menatap Kyuhyun seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Kyuhyun cuek

"Mwo? Anii.." Jawab Donghae singkat lalu meminum airnya. Kyuhyun pun mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban Donghae, jelas-jelas ia menangkap basah namja di depannya itu tengah melamun.

"Hae-hyung terlihat aneh sejak tadi.." bisik Ryeowook yang memang duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih namun Ryeowook hanya menggedikan bahunya sambil tersenyum seakan mengatakan aku tidak tau yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Kyuhyun pun kembali menatap Donghae yang kembali terdiam sambil menatap kearah Leeteuk, Shindong, Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang tengah menonton rekaman.

"Teuki Hyung.." Panggil Kangin,

"Eum.. Wae?" Leeteuk yang sejak tadi menonton pun menoleh kearah Kangin.

"Kau sudah menerima surat itu yaa?" Tanya Kangin dengan pelan namun mampu di dengar oleh member lain dan membuat member lain kecuali Leeteuk dan Donghae mengernyit bingung. Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya. Kangin menghela nafas berat seakan tidak rela.

"S-surat apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat penasaran yang di ikuti dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari member lainnya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu.

"Jadwal enlist ku.." Jawab Leeteuk santai tapi ia dapat melihat raut terkejut dari para dongsaengnya.

"Jinja Hyung? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Yak! Aku juga sudah telat, jadi itu tidak cepat Minnie.." Jawab Leeteuk membuat Sungmin tersenyum canggung.

"Lalu kapan Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada sedih. Leeteuk diam sesaat.

"Setelah promo SPY.. sekitar beberapa minggu lagi.." Ucap Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghela nafas saat melihat raut sedih dari para dongsaengnya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian jadi begini?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil berusaha mengubah suasana ruangan yang sudah murung itu.

"Itu terlalu cepat Hyung.." ucap Eunhyuk lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Sama saja seperti Kangin dan Heenim.. Kenapa jadi muram begitu eoh?" Ucap Leeteuk.

"Haahh.. Padahal kita baru bersama lagi Hyung.. sekarang justru kau yang pergi.." Timpal Kangin sambil menghela nafas. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum, ia pun tak mampu menjawab apa pun lagi. Walaupun ia senang dapat bebas sejenak dari semua jadwal padat miliknya namun perasaan sedih dan berat meninggalkan orang-orang di sekitarnya lebih mendominasi.

Ruangan itu pun menjadi sunyi, membiarkan para penghuni nya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Entah apa yang menarik, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Ya, Kyuhyun masih terus memperhatikan Donghae walau ia juga ikut dalam perbincangan mengenai surat enlist Leeteuk. Ia bisa melihat Donghae yang merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih tertunduk dan seakan menahan sesuatu, juga melihat Donghae yang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada botol ion waternya sehingga botol tersebut sedikit berkerut.

Disaat semua terdiam, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat setetes air mengalir dari mata Donghae dan membasahi pipinya. Walau Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, namun dengan jarak Kyuhyun yang cukup dekat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Donghae tengah menangis.

"Hae Hyung…" Gumam Kyuhyun sedikit keras membuat para member lainnya langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun, tapi mereka mengernyit bingung saat Kyuhyun menatap kaget kearah lain. Mereka pun mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun dan jatuh tepat pada sosok namja yang tengah duduk bersila sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun ikut terlonjak kaget saat melihat wajah Donghae yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Hae.. gwenchana?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati sambil mendekati Donghae dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. Donghae masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis dalam diam. Leeteuk pun seakan berhenti bernafas sejenak melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya menangis di hadapannya tanpa tau ada masalah apa.

"Hae-ya.." Panggil Leeteuk yang sudah berada tepat di depan Donghae. Member yang lain pun mulai duduk melingkar pada Donghae dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan cemas..

"Hae-ya.. waeyo?" Leeteuk kembali mengeluarkan suaranya sambil mengelus surai rambut Donghae.

Leeteuk kembali terlonjak kaget saat Donghae tiba-tiba berhambur memeluk dirinya dengan erat dan mulai mengeluarkan isakan tangisnya.

"Hyung.. hiks.."

"Hae-ya.. Waeyo? Uljima.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus punggung Donghae. Donghae tak menjawab dan terus menangis. Leeteuk pun hanya bisa mengelus punggung dan rambut Donghae dan tatapannya beralih menatap dongsaengnya yang lain. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang juga sudah menangis dan Sungmin yang tengah menenangkan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook yang sudah terisak kecil sambil menatapnya, dan dongsaengnya yang lain hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Teuki.. Hyung.. hiks.." Isak Donghae membuat tatapan Leeteuk kembali terfokus pada Donghae.

"eum.. Waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata sembab Donghae.

"Gajima Hyung.." Ucap Donghae pelan membuat Leeteuk semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Aku memang disini Hae.. Sebenarnya ada apa eoh?" Tanya Leetuk lagi sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Donghae.

"Aku.. Aku tidak mau kau pergi Hyung.. Aku tidak mau kau enlist.." Ucap Donghae to do point. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Donghae, dan member yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti maksud tangisan Donghae.

"Hae.. Aku harus melakukan kewajibanku.. Kenapa kau memintaku begitu?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap lembut wajah Donghae. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku sendiri.." Ucap Donghae sambil balas menatap Leeteuk.

"Jebal ddeonagajima Hyung.. Jebal.." Rengek Donghae lagi. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aish.. Kau masih saja kekanakkan Hae-ya.." Ucap Kangin tiba-tiba saat mendengar rengekan Donghae.

"Iya Hyung.. Umurmu sudah mau 26 tapi masih merengek begitu.." Timpal Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya menekuk wajahnya sambil menatap sebab pada Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

"Biarin.. Aku Cuma tidak ingin Teuki Hyung pergi.." Ucap Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut melihat itu, kemudian tangannya menjulur dan mengusap pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Berarti kau jahat padaku Hae.." Ucap Leeteuk yang sukses membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?" Ucap Donghae tak percaya.

"Aku mau istirahat setelah 13 tahun bekerja, dan sekarang kau melarangku eumm?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap dalam manic hitam Donghae.

"Hyung.. Aku…" Donghae tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya sebentar.. Hanya 2 tahun, biarkan aku istirahat ne?" Ucap Leeteuk lagi

"Tapi aku akan sendirian Hyung…" Ucap Donghae lirih.

Pletak

Sebuah botol ion water yang telah kosong sukses mendarat di kepala Donghae. Donghae mendelik kesal pada pelaku pelemparan botol tersebut, dan mendapatkan salah satu sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Sendirian eoh? Kau tidak menganggap kami?" Ucap Eunhyuk kesal dengan pernyataan Donghae.

"Eh? Err.. bukan itu maksudku Hyukkie-ah.." Jawab Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak enak dengan ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Mwo? Aish.. Babo-ya Hae.." Balas Eunhyuk lagi, membuat Donghae tersenyum canggung.

"Masih ada kami Hae.. Hyungmu bukan Cuma Teuki Hyung.." Timpal Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung.." gumam Donghae sambil menatap Yesung yang masih tersenyum lembut.

"Benar hae Hyung.. Kau juga masih punya dongsaeng, jadi kau tidak sendirian.." Ucap Ryeowook juga.

"Wookkie-ah.." Donghae menatap Ryeowook kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin, Shindong, Kangin, dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ada sebuah perasaan tenang dan senang melihat itu. Ia jadi sedikit malu dengan sikap kekanakkannya, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan sedih saat menatap Leeteuk kembali.

"Kau lihat? Kutitipkan kau pada mereka saat aku tidak ada.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Hyung…" Donghae hanya terdiam dan sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Jadi? Biarkan aku pergi?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut Donghae. Donghae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya begitu pula dengan member yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, tapi aku mengijinkan kau istirahat selama 2 tahun, setelah itu kembali menjadi Hyung yang selalu menemaniku kemana saja.." Ucap Donghae kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aish.. Arrasso.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Donghae gemas. Para member yang lain pun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Dasar manja.." celetuk Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dengan seringaiannya

Pletak

Botol ion water yang memang sedaritadi di pegang Donghae pun melayang ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Appo Hyung!" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil memeganggi kepalanya yang terkena botol dari Donghae, tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang melempar dengan botol kosong, Donghae melemparkan botol yang masih berisi setengah air dan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan dan tidak terima.

"Jaga ucapanmu anak kecil!" Balas Donghae dengan nada tidak kalah kesal.

"Mwo? Kau yang lebih kekanakkan Hyung, kau yang anak kecil.. dasar baby!" Ejek Kyuhyun lagi sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Pekik Donghae sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dan menjitak Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun yang tak terima pun membalas memukul pelan kaki Donghae, dan pertengkaran 2 anak kecil itu disambut oleh tawa riang dari para member yang lain.

'Jadilah Hae yang riang.. Biarkan aku istirahat sesaat sebagai Park JungSoo.. dan setelah 2 tahun aku akan kembali menjadi Leeteuk bersama kalian semua, bersama Super Junior dan untuk kembali menjagamu dongsaeng kecilku, Lee Donghae..'

Leeteuk hanya berbicara dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengkar tidak penting.

.

.

**~END~**

**oooOOO ŠJ OOOooo**

* * *

Selesaaiii…. Hahaha

Hanya sebuah Fic Gaje setelah saya melihat foto-foto HaeTeuk lagii dan kegalauan menjelang detik-detik enlist Leeteukkie oppa~ T_T

Yaahhh… Walau hati tak rela, tapi apa yang bisa di lakuin.. Teukii oppa tetep akan wamil juga… Dan sama seperti saat menunggu Kangin Appa dan Heenim untuk segera keluar..

Fuuhhh…

Fighting buat Leeteukkie untuk wamilmu nanti Oppa… ELF akan selalu menanti mu kembali menjadi Uri Angel Leader~! ^^

Dan Fighting untuk ELF yang harus menanti seorang member lagi untuk kembali pada SJ, hingga Super Junior kembali 13 plus 2 again.. Fighting to see 15 prince on the stage later~! XDD

Okee.. Hehe, dan terakhir Gomawo untuk para Reader yang telah membaca Fic singkat ini…

Gomawo…. *bow*

**Mind To Riview?**


End file.
